


Don't Drink the Koolaid

by Kyozumiibeans



Series: Don't You Want To Feel Safe? [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Brainwashed Max, Camp Cult, Daniel is a creep, Daniel is a dick, David is badass sometimes, David is smarter than you think, David's gonna beat a man, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Itll be good I promise, Max Really trusts David, NOT MAXVID, because max, dadvid, mature language, may add more chapters, more to come - Freeform, save max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: David had been suspecting something was up with the new councilor, Daniel. But, the campers sure seemed to like him. However, things start getting out of hand. The campers are acting strange and Max is especially being weird. It's up to David to find out what Daniel's up to and put a stop to it.





	1. Danger

**Author's Note:**

> It's just kinda a Drabble story I'm working on. I'm planning on adding maybe another chapter or two depending on how well this turns out! B)

It had all started when Max, Nikki and Neil arrived at the Councilor Cabin in a panic. They had tried warning David at the time that something was wrong. There was something wrong with the new councilor. Of course, David had just assumed the kids were trying to get rid of the new guy. After all, the trio wasn't exactly known for being the most...uh, well behaved. 

However, throughout the day David had started noticing some peculiar events following the arrival of his new co-camp councilor, Daniel. He had walked in on his new friend rambling about 'cleansing the campers' and 'ascending'. As such, David had assumed Daniel was just a hippie or something of the sort. Besides, it wasn't his place to judge. Camp Cambpell was a place to express yourself creatively! Not to mention, He was finally getting real help with the camp and-by golly was David not going to give this chance up!

Eventually, crazier things began to happen. One by one, the campers began to act...Strange. Everyone was gradually becoming...happier in a way -elated. Taking a mental note, David realized right off the bat it wasn't actual happiness like his. It was an empty kind of joy, almost like a sanguine state. Usually, his campers aren't in that great of moods. 

' Guess they like Daniel a lot.' Was all David could logically come up with.

Oddly, enough even everyone's outfits had been changed. The bright yellow of the Camp Campbell shirts had been swapped with plain white. There was definitely something off. 

Sitting at one of the outdoor tables, David was reading through Daniel's paperwork in hopes of finding answers. The blonde had disappeared somewhere in the camp to prepare some "activities" for the campers. Snooping was wrong. But, maybe David wasn't snooping, per say. No, of course not. He was just looking through his employment paperwork to see if he fit the job description, is all. 

\--------------------- 

"What the fuck, you guys?" Max stood in front of his two friends, Nikki and Neil. Having not seen the two for the last hour or so, Max was worried to say the least. However, he didn't get an answer. Staring blankly at their friend, Nikki and Neil kept a smile plastered on their faces. 

"Again. What the fuck? What did that cultist douchebag do to you two?" Taking a step forward, Max watched the two carefully. "Daniel has helped us, Max! You must join us." Nikki stated cheerfully, staring into space. She spoke clearly and smoothly. The vowels were perfectly enunciated and the words were precise, unlike the usual slang used by the trio.  
"Yes, Max. Daniel will help us reach Ascension. He will guide us." Neil added to Nikki's comment with an equally blank stare and cold smile. 

"Riiight..." Max took a step backwards. Then another, and then another. He was going to make a break for it. Max quickly made up his mind to run to David and show him that the creepy cult dick was seriously crazy. After all, David could probably do something...Anything! At least that's what Max kept telling himself.

However, as he turned around to book it, he collided into a tall figure. "Woah there, Max. What's the rush? Are you alright?"  
Placing a hand on Max's shoulder, Daniel smiled down blankly at him. "I was just looking for you, actually. Max, I want to talk to you."


	2. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Max have a discussion that doesn't end well. David decides to investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, so you know what that means! More updating until I get better!!
> 
> rip

Backing away from Daniel, Max nervously glanced up. "What do you want?" Max snapped, trying not to show that his heart had practically dropped into his stomach. There was no way he was going to let Daniel mess with his mind. If only Max could just get out of there and find David. 

To Max's dismay, every step he took away from the cultist douchebag resulted in a step forward from the other. "Why are you so angry, Max?" Daniel spoke in his honeyed voice once again. "Do you feel like that's the only emotion you can feel? What about happiness?" A blank smile stayed on Daniel's face as he said all this.

Fists clenching, Max stood with his eyes fixated on the blonde. "I need to go to my tent. Leave me alone." He snarled. A pit of anxiety was starting to form in his stomach. Shit. That's probably what that creep wanted. Yeah, he probably just wanted to make him feel like shit. Thinking of something -anything- to make Daniel go away, Max had an idea. It was lousy but it was all he had.

"If you don't leave me alone, I will yell for David as loud as I can and he will make you wish you never messed with me or Camp Campbell."

Smile fading, Daniel placed his hands on his hips. "The world doesn't have to be like this. Max, you don't have to feel like everyone wants to hurt you, especially me! I would never hurt you or any of your fellow campers. All I'm asking you to do is to let go of your negative emotions and reach Ascension. Then you'll be safe." Out of all the campers here, Max was the toughest one. Thanks to his stubborn streak, purifying him would be a bitch. 

Max felt his face go pale. That sick feeling was back in his stomach. He really had to get out of here. "I-I need to go back to my tent. I don't feel good." Shit. He accidentally stuttered. Humans can't smell fear, but they damn well can hear it. 

Placing a hand on Max's shoulder, Daniel smiled again. "You're fine. Let's get you cleansed! Then we can finally prepare you for Ascension! Won't that be fun?~ We can handle your idiotic camp councilor in a bit."

Panic finally taking over Max's system, he kicked Daniel in the shin and began running as fast as he could toward the councilor cabins. He had to find David and call the cops or something. Lungs stinging for a break, Max kept running. There was no way in hell he was going to become a creepy smile zombie.

Casting a quick glance behind him, Max couldn't see Daniel so he stopped by a tree to take a few breaths. As soon as he stopped running, Max started coughing. His eyes stung with tears threatening to fall. But, now was not the time to cry. Glancing up, the councilor cabin was right there! He just had to make it a little longer. Taking one last breath, Max began to run toward it when suddenly he was knocked to the ground. Daniel stood over him, that stupid smile plastered on his face. 

"You know I can't let you do that, Max."

\---------------------

Looking up from his paperwork, David froze. He had been listening to the sounds of birds and soft wind when suddenly he heard a shout. At least, it sure sounded like it. But, the red head couldn't quite figure out who would be yelling. Listening closely, he heard another. This one was more muffled. Nonetheless, Davey knew there was definitely someone who needed help. Standing up, he began to make his way toward the source of the noise.


	3. Purification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally succeeded in brainwashin-Er, I mean purifying Max! But, now he had to find David. If only he had a way to bring David to him...Also, maybe this kid is too clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone punch Daniel in the face please

Max stood in front of the cultist quietly. Hoodie bleached white, smiling happily, and staring blankly at Daniel, Max was finally pure. It took long enough that's for sure. Out of all the campers, he had indeed been the most difficult to brainwash-Er, help. Yeah, help.   
"Do you feel much better? I've cleansed you of all your negative emotions." Placing a hand on Max's head, the blonde ruffled his curls pridefully. 

Smiling slightly wider Max leaned into the touch. "Yes, Daniel. I feel better. Thank you for cleansing me of my negative emotions." However, some of Daniel's smile faded. He had to get David now. He was the only witness left. But, how? Cleansing David would be pointless really, he'd end up looking exactly like Daniel. That alone would drive the cultist up the wall. So, murder was the best option. He just needed to think of how. Of course, killing him would be easy, but, he'd have to lure him out or else the councilor would instantly know what was happening. 

Out of the blue, Daniel felt a slight tug at the hem of his shirt. Looking down he made eye contact with Max. Oh, he almost forgot about the child. Kneeling down to Max's eye level, Daniel put on his fake smile once again. 

"Is something wrong, Max?"

"What are you thinking about?"

This took the blonde back slightly. "What am I thinking about? Uh, I'm just thinking about how excited I am that you will finally reach Ascension. That's all." Deeming it best not to talk about murdering Max's favorite councilor quite yet, Daniel found it best to lie. Suddenly, an idea began to form.

Placing his hands on Max's shoulders, Daniel felt the boy flinch. "Max, would you like to help me with something?" As soon as he said this, Max's face lit up in excitement. "Me? Help you? Really? What do you want me to do, Daniel?" This would be too easy. "Do you remember David?" He cautiously asked. If Daniel wasn't careful, he would make Max remember too much and it would undo all of his hard work of purifying him. 

Thinking to himself, Max's eyes suddenly widened. "Yes! He was my...uh...He was my councilor! For camp! He was really funny and nice. Yeah, I remember! He was great." Nodding slightly, Daniel moved closer. "Good, Good! You seem to really like him. Well, I need you to help me, help you, help him! Wouldn't you like David to feel as happy as you? He's practically swimming in negative emotions." Adding a frown for effect, Daniel watched Max's reaction.

Biting his lower lip slightly, Max began to think. "...Would it make you happy if we helped David?" Nervously looking towards the ground, Max seemed uncertain. "Yes! It would make me so happy! I'd be so proud of you if you could do it, Max! At least try for me okay? I would never lead you astray." Shit, if this kid backs out, then Daniel will miss his chance. Why was he hesitating so much?

After a moment of consideration, Max glanced back up toward the cultist before nodding nervously. "If it makes you happy, Daniel...and it helps David become pure and it saves him...and if it helps me reach Ascension, it can't be bad. Right?" Yet a pit of worry began forming in his stomach.

Grip tightening on Max's shoulders, Daniel smiled. "Yes! Right! Go find David and bring him to me! Tell him that I have some new activities planned and I have to go over them with him. That's all you need to do." Finally. FINALLY. God damn, Daniel hates kids. But, things were starting to work out. 

"Daniel, you're hurting me..." Max whimpered, trying to back up. This just earned a glare from the other. Daniel released his grip before speaking coldly. 

"You'll live. Now go do what I said. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max actually does really adore David and sees him as a father figure. But, he can't show that because hOW EMBARRASING! But, Daniel looks a lot like David so Daniel is nice too, right? no god no


	4. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David knew something was up. Especially with Max acting so weird. He was starting to finally catch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crazy short chapter, so I apologize for it! I'll update in a bit with a bigger chapter

Having walked about the camp grounds in search of the noise, David was beginning to wonder if he had just lost his mind. Pausing by the councilors' cabin, he leaned against the wooden wall to gather his thoughts. 

Most of the camp seemed empty. That was strange. It appeared that each and every one of the campers were inside their tents. But, why? Could they be hiding? Or maybe they were just avoiding nature. But, usually at least one camper would be wandering about outside. Usually in search of something to complain about.

The sound of leaves rustling and sticks snapping quickly made David look up. Stumbling into the camp through a few bushes, Max stumbled out into the open.  
"O-Ow! Ugh, geez..." Glancing up and spotting David, Max quickly gained his composure, standing up straight and walking over toward the red head.  
"David! Are you busy?" Smiling softly, Max tugged on the hem of David's shirt. 

Quirking an eyebrow, David began to analyze Max. White hoodie, smiling, and not swearing...his suspicions were correct. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with the camp...with Max...this was the last straw. 

"No, Max! What do you need? Is everything okay?" David went to put his hand on the boy's shoulder, but, he flinched as soon as he raised his hand. So, instead David placed his hand on his hip. Something about the way Max drew back made his heart sink. Why was he so scared? Did Daniel do something?

Letting go of the other's shirt, Max backed away from David a few steps. "Uh, Daniel told me to tell you that he has new camp activities planned and you have to come with me," looking back up toward the red head, Max added "Is that okay?"

It took almost all of David's willpower not to roll his eyes at how suspicious that was. But, if he didn't do this, his campers would be in danger. Looks like he was going to...have a talk...with Daniel.

Nodding slightly, "Of course! Lead the way, Max!" David answered enthusiastically. Smiling widely, Max began to walk toward an empty clearing in the camp grounds. Following close behind him, David's mind was racing. What was Daniel planning? Was he not a hippie? Was he a dangerous hippie? When did hippies become evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense! Dun dun dun!!!


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Daniel have a talk

Max hadn't spoken a word since he and David went to find Daniel. Instead, he stared ahead with a small smile. It was definitely odd to see Max showing any hints of happiness. Occasionally, it would show through during camp activities or when he was going on adventures with his friends. But, it was different. Whatever Max was feeling...was not happiness. It was too vacant.  
Deciding to investigate, David deemed it best to be subtle. Well, sort of.

"What's got you so happy, Max? I haven't seen you smile in quite a long time!" He began in a cheerful tone. After what felt like a solid minute, Max laughed softly.  
"Daniel is going to help me -Everyone- reach Ascension! He says that we can finally feel safe because of him." His smile spread a tiny bit as he thought of Daniel helping the camp.

However, David felt a chill. This wasn't good at all. That sounds a lot like the cult leader the kids were warning him about earlier. That aside, he was going to try and do God knows what to the camp. That's not going to happen. No way would David put his camp in danger.   
There was a booster in the councilor cabin that would provide cell phone service. It always stayed on, so that meant if things got bad, there was always 911. As for self defense, David always carried a pocket knife for hikes and other things. So that was taken care of. The campers were all in their tents, which meant they were out of immediate danger for now. All of them except for...

Max stopped walking, causing David to freeze. Daniel was standing a few feet in front of the two with a wide smile on his face. "Hello, David. I was hoping you could help me with a few camp activities I have planned." Before David could remotely answer, Daniel's gaze shifted toward Max. "Good job, Max. You did well. Come here."  
Eyes lighting up, Max happily walked over toward Daniel's side, to David's dismay. 

Suddenly, the red head noticed the other reaching for something behind his back. Nonchalantly David placed his hand on his side, a couple inches from his own knife.  
"Well! I'd love to go over them with you! What did you have in mind?" In an attempt to keep his positive demeanor up, David shot Daniel a warm smile. Taking a few steps forward, the blonde began to ramble slightly.

"Well, I had an idea of maybe crafting? Or maybe a water balloon fight? Something to improve teamwork." 

Looking away from Daniel, He furrowed his eyebrows toward Max. How was he going to get him out of here? Whatever Daniel did really messed with Max's mind. So he wasn't all there. This was bad. It meant everything was up to David.

"What am I boring you?" Snapping in annoyance, Daniel shot a nasty glare toward the red head. "You haven't answered me."

"What did you do to the campers?" 

"Oh! So you DID notice! I was starting to think you were really dumb...or that you didn't care."

Taking a step a step forward, David felt his patience wearing thin. "I do care! That's why I-"  
"If you cared," Daniel placed a hand on Max's back, earning a small smile from the younger, "Then why is it that I purified every single one of your campers, -including your favorite- without you saying anything?" Smirking, Daniel used his free hand to show off his curved knife. 

"Of course I cared! That's why I'm here now," moving closer, David cautiously added, "I just trusted you." This only earned a harsh laugh from the other as he pointed his knife dangerously at David.   
"Trusted me? You trusted ME? You don't even know me," He then inspected the blade carefully, "Besides, I'm here to save the camp. Seeing as how incompetent you appear to be, consider it as I'm doing you a favor. I'm doing you all a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense! The anticipation!


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets what's coming to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! What everyone has been waiting for!

"Daniel..."

"Not now, Max."

"But, Daniel!"

Ignoring the younger, Daniel continued his rambling. The look of horror and disbelief was enough to fuel his sadistic streak a little longer. Drawling things out were always more fun. Besides, who was going to stop him? All the campers have been purified and David couldn't do shit. The guy could barely manage the campers, much less Daniel. Especially not with his favorite little puke standing proudly at Daniel's side.

With a twirl of his knife, the blonde continued. "It was just so easy, David.~ Even Max fell for it." A crooked smile spread across his face as Daniel cast a nasty look toward the other, "Oh, but believe me, it was a bitch to do. He was so...stubborn. I was afraid that if we couldn't fully purify him we'd have to kill him. But, lucky for him, he pulled through. He was so convinced that he could stop me...that he could save the camp..." Laughing coldly, the cultist pointed the knife toward Max. "Boy, was he wrong. Right, Davey?"

Anger boiling up at Daniel's words, David took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. There was no point in working himself up. Right now the main focus was getting Max out of there and getting rid of this freak. Talking it out probably wouldn't do much. This guy was absolutely crazy. But, would fighting actually help? There must have been another way. But still, that creep's words filled David with anger. 

"Why are you doing all this? What's the point?"

There was a cold silence. Then, a laugh. A harsh laugh that filled the air. "Why? Why am I doing this? Do you really want to know?" Moving the knife too close to Max's neck, the younger gasped in surprise. Looking up toward Daniel, Max didn't say a word. Though his smile was completely gone, instead replaced with a look of fear and betrayal. Taking a defensive step forward, "Get that thing away from him!" David snapped angrily. Earning a sneer from the other, David felt intense anger. This was going too far. Everything was too far since the beginning. This was just farther than too far.

Smile suddenly disappearing, Daniel spoke monotonously. "Or what? You can't do shit. Why don't we make this easy? I'll let the brat go and you come with me. If not, I'll kill everyone here."

"Daniel!" Max grabbed onto the hem of the cultist's shirt and pulled hard. Anger welling up, he glared toward the boy.  
"What? What is so important?! What could you possibly need?!" Moving the knife quickly and dangerously, Daniel shouted in exasperation. Wrapping his arms around Daniel in a hug, Max glanced up blankly.  
"We aren't going to save David...Are we? You lied to me." Max tightened his grip, "You're going to kill him and everyone in this camp. Then you're going to move on and fuck over another camp. Aren't you? You were just brainwashing us to do your shit."

At a complete loss for words, Daniel just stood there. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Max was supposed to stand there and smile. Why the fuck was he acting up now? 

Taking the opportunity to punch Daniel in the face, David knocked him to the ground, accidentally taking the boy with him. Jumping back up on his feet, Max brushed himself off before making his way to David's side. Coughing, Daniel sat up and stared in disbelief. This was not supposed to happen. However, he just earned a swift kick in the ribs. Then another, and even another. 

Holding himself, Daniel began to cough violently before he spat some blood onto the forest floor. This is unfortunate. He never got to finish the kool aid...or make his sacrifices. Reaching for his knife, Daniel went to stand up and fight back. Until Max mercilessly kicked him right in the shins, knocking the blonde back on the ground. 

"Oh boy, Max! That's probably more than enough to teach him a lesson!" Handing the boy his cellphone, David continued, "Tell you what, call 911 and get an ambulance here. I'll watch Daniel and make sure he doesn't die or run away." Nodding quickly, Max walked out a bit and began to search for service.  
Once he was far enough away, David crouched down to Daniel's level and harshly grabbed his hair.

"Don't ever fuck with me or my campers again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! I've got a couple of announcements! 
> 
> 1.) I may be making a sequel to this! But it depends on what you guys want! If y'all want to see Daniel come back, let me know!
> 
> 2.) I've been thinking of a bunch of new story ideas! Some of them are really neat! But, again I'm not sure if I should do them yet...I've been thinking of a few things like,  
> A.) Max being forced to join the woodscouts and having to escape  
> B.) Jasper as a councilor!!! :O  
> C.) a glimpse into Max's home life and why he looks up to David so much!
> 
> But again, I can't decide...if anyone has some input or even story ideas of their own I would be thrilled to hear them!


End file.
